Sueños del horizonte
by Karmalaa
Summary: En medio de la batalla de Alqualondë, el amor sincero entre dos elfos será destruído. [Slash]


_Sueños del horizonte, por Shaka_

_Me encanta el universo de El Señor de los Anillos. Me he leído los cuatro libros, y aunque confieso que pese a la insistencia de mi hermano no empecé El Silmarilion, me apetecía escribir algo sobre los Teleri, la raza élfica que más me gusta. Así que tras varias consultas al Bestdiario de Tolkien y la lectura de los párrafos correspondientes en el libro póstumo, me adentro en los mundos más allá de la Tierra Media._

_Todos los personajes y entornos descritos pertenecen a J.R.R. Tolkien, excepto ambos protagonistas, los cuáles son invención mía._

_Por cierto, he puesto en la descripción del Slash que aparece Elrond, pero no es así ;-) Cualquier similitud entre los nombres de los elfos que me he inventado y los de otros Slash similares es pura coincidencia, elaboré dichos nombres partiendo de una tabla aleatoria que encontré navegando._

_Qué os guste._

_

* * *

_

Nada podía igualar en belleza al inmenso océano que bordeaba las costas de las Tierras Imperecederas, pero cuando Aëlim cantaba sobre la fina arena de las playas, eran las olas las que se debatían por romper a sus pies para así deleitarse con su voz antes de morir.

El sol pronto se pondría, adivinándose la silueta candente entre las nubes. El vendaval agitaba sus largos cabellos, llenándole el rostro inmortal de salitre. Muchos de los suyos habían regresado al refugio de Alqualondë, mas él deseaba admirar la tormenta.

Caminó observando cómo la superficie oscilante del mar se rompía en miles de frentes blancos, alzando la melodía por encima del estruendo. La música que de sus labios surgía eclipsaba a las estrellas, alentando unos sueños que siempre se perdían más allá de donde alcanzaba la vista.

Y es que aunque todos le recomendasen ceñirse a la realidad, quería olvidar las leyendas de la travesía, o el fulgor de las gemas entregadas por los Noldor. Por mucho que amara al océano, algo que latía en su corazón le distancia de los demás Teleri.

Sus ambiciones no se encontraban en los puertos, ni en pulir las piedras preciosas con las que adornaban embarcaciones, ni siquiera en los límites de la hermosa ciudad costera, sino mucho más lejos, por encima de la inmensidad grisácea que ante él rugía.

La luz de la juventud llenó de brillo sus ojos, haciendo que el cantar reinara por la playa desierta; mas no sólo los entes fueron testigos de sus ruegos, sino también alguien que desde lo alto del desfiladero le observaba.

_El largo camino que nos separó de los Valar _

_relegado queda al olvido en estas tierras lejanas llenas de belleza y dicha.  
Pero más allá de los mares y sus tormentas_

_ háyase el hogar al que en mis días quisiera retornar.  
¡Oh, lejanos mundos!  
Aún bajo el yugo de lo oscuro tus bosques recorrer deseo,  
y saciar de aventura la sed que en mi lecho me ahoga._

El esbelto cuerpo de Aëlim se perdía entre la neblina, bajo la atenta custodia de otro de los suyos. A una distancia prudencial, era Doraith quién seguía sus movimientos como cada atardecer. La figura de su compañero de juegos en la infancia era todo un misterio, y sus ideales, contados bajo la confidente seguridad de las escapadas nocturnas, un tabú que le atraía tanto como le producía repulsa.

No había mayor deshonra para un elfo de los mares que sentir frenesí por la tierra firme, en especial cuando lo que se deseaba había quedado atrás por designio celestial. Mas pese a ello, Doraith nunca sería capaz de renegar de él, aunque continuas fuesen las recomendaciones que por parte de su padre recibía.

Le decían que se alejara, puesto que en nada le beneficiaría. _"Es un joven arisco que no encuentra satisfacción en las labores correspondientes. Mejores amistades que la suya mereces"._

Lo que nadie en Alqualondë sabía era cuán profunda la amistad entre ambos llegó a ser una velada de hacía ya dos años.

Descendió hábilmente por la ladera, hasta quedar algunos metros por encima del nivel del mar. Bajo sus pies se encontraba el trovador, siempre regalando rimas a la vasta planicie salada.

- Ya diluvie o brille el sol, ya el frío congele nuestros corazones o la calidez nos invite a introducirnos en las aguas, día tras día a la misma hora hete aquí, Aëlim, hijo de Aërim.

El nombrado se giró para encararle, alzando el rostro hacia lo alto. Se deleitó con su porte, reforzado por las ropas de trabajo sutilmente dispersas, y los cabellos flotando a compás del aire. Ya el manto de la noche les cubría, y la piel iridiscente de ambos brillaba ante el prolegómeno de un nuevo encuentro.

- Qué decir de ti, Doraith, que sin motivo alguno para ello a la cita con Ulmo acudes, llevando en tus ropas indicios de una larga jornada en los astilleros.

Éste saltó, aterrizando sobre la mullida y húmeda arena. Tras dar los pasos necesarios para quedar a su lado, le tomó con rapidez, buscando con ansia sus labios.

Aëlim le apartó los mechones que el vendaval se empeñaba en disponer erróneamente. Le besó con pasión, puro reflejo de la personalidad arrolladora que dentro llevaba. Las olas no demasiado lejos se elevaban hasta cimas peligrosas, rompiendo furiosamente contra los muros de piedra de los acantilados, pero para ellos no había mayor tesoro que esa unión furtiva fruto de cientos de encuentros similares, dispersos a través del tiempo.

- La luna celosa de ti ha de estar por haberle superado en belleza. – susurró Doraith mirándole a los ojos. – Y los dioses del océano te aceptarían como uno de los suyos si te ofrecieras a cantarles a ellos en lugar de a tus ideales.

Se soltó. Doraith era el único al que había confesado cada uno de sus pensamientos. Siempre que era posible solían salir de los límites de la ciudad, y pasar la madrugada en vela en alguno de los muchos islotes que bordeaban el puerto, debatiendo sus puntos de vista hasta que el amanecer les sorprendía.

Sin embargo, Aëlim comenzaba a cansarse de sus sutiles pero continuos intentos por hacerle cambiar de parecer.

- Tal vez no hay sitio para mí en estas tierras, ni en el océano, ni con los astros y estrellas. Ello me hace pensar que mi destino se halla tras la línea que cielo y mar une.  
- Tus sueños del horizonte algún día se esfumarán. Y yo estaré esperándote para devolverte al lugar al que perteneces, aquí, junto a los que te aprecian.

Aëlim rió alto, retando a la tempestad.

- No sigas por hoy, mi tallista, y acompáñame en una nueva aventura. Disputemos un duelo a muerte contra la prudencia. – exclamó tomándole de la mano y echando a correr.  
- ¿Qué pretendes? La marea es traicionera, a muchos se ha tragado en noches como ésta.

Subieron las paredes de roca escalando entre las ranuras y salientes, ayudándose mutuamente hasta poder llenarse la vista con la totalidad de la playa.

- Se ha llevado a los vulgares, pero tú y yo nos haremos ahora mismo a la mar e intactos escaparemos. ¿Cómo podría herirnos a nosotros, sus predilectos¿Cómo terminar en su oscuro fondo la más legendaria historia de amor que Eldamar ha conocido?

Siempre debatiéndose entre la predisposición por hacer de conciencia, y los arranques rebeldes que de él tanto le fascinaban, Doraith se dispuso a vagar entre las sombras y alcanzar los embarcaderos sin que nadie se percatase.

- Las historias legendarias siempre acaban en tragedia, por ello los pueblos no las olvidan.  
- Tu tragedia, amigo mío, es haber permitido que de ti me enamorase. – respondió.

Los dos corrieron gráciles, sorteando las pocas presencias inoportunas de los que aún no habían acudido a sus hogares. Alqualondë surgió lentamente con sus casas de nácar, construidas en exquisito sentido armónico, y sus calles forjadas a semejanza del rey oceánico. Atravesaron los recovecos y laberintos que desde niños dominaban, hasta llegar a los muelles.

Como miembro de una de las familias de astilleros más prestigiosas de todo el lugar, Doraith eligió su última y más bella creación.

- Será su prueba de investidura. Majestuoso es su cascarón, comprobemos pues si la resistencia es otra de sus virtudes.

Aëlim posó una mano sobre la superficie pulida del navío. Tallado a semejanza de los cisnes de Ulmo, su cuello era blanco cuan perla, su pico de oro macizo y sus ojos de negro azabache. Las formas estilizadas auguraban aerodinamismo, antojándose rauda y veloz.

- ¡Marchemos! No puedo esperar a surcar las costas sobre sus plumas.

Mientras las últimas luces de las viviendas se apagaban, ellos soltaron amarras y extendieron las velas, tejidas con primor por las esposas e hijas de toda la comunidad. El viento las llenó con bravura, y situado cada uno en un extremo del barco, fueron modelando la dirección de los timones hasta sortear los obstáculos dispuestos por la ruta que conducía al gran arco.

Ni peñones, ni corrientes ni remolinos les impidieron gritar pletóricos al pasar bajo la puerta de entrada a Alqualondë, adentrándose en océano abierto y dándoles de lleno la fastuosa tempestad.

- ¡Repliega las menores y establece rumbo a poniente! – gritó Doraith.  
- ¡Naveguemos sin destino hasta dar con el enclave perfecto! – propuso él en igual tono.

Las olas hacían que el navío se sacudiera con cierta violencia, pero era tan ligero que volaba sobre las aguas, ejerciendo como ave que era.

Lucharon contra el rugido de las ventiscas y la amenaza de las lluvias por espacio de algunas horas, mas cuando la tormenta hizo ademán de amainar, el incauto elfo proclamó entusiasmado, señalando por encima del límite de la carcasa.

- ¡Ha de ser Tol Eressëa¡La isla de nuestros antepasados!  
- ¿Ahí quieres desembarcar? En buen lío nos meteremos si llegaran a enterarse.

Aëlim marcó el rumbo hasta la citada. Atracaron en la misma costa, sujetando las marras a un sólido macizo cubierto de algas. Se apearon mojándose las perneras, quedando completamente empapados tras toda el agua recibida en plena tormenta.

Extasiado por la descomunal playa que hacia todos lados se prolongaba, Aëlim se apresuró en iniciar la exploración.

- Busquemos refugio, que nadie repare en nuestra presencia desde el continente.

Se adentraron en los bosques próximos, y anduvieron para dar con una explanada en lo alto de una colina. Tras surtirse de ramas con las que encender una fogata, prendieron el fuego en un resguardo de roca. Mientras Doraith terminaba de configurar la hoguera de la que obtendrían calor suficiente para sus cuerpos y secar la ropa, el otro leyó sus pensamientos, despojándose de la holgada camisola tan característica entre su raza, dejándola colgando de un árbol próximo.

- ¿Cuánto camino habrá desde aquí hacia Avallone? Con una embarcación nacida de tus prodigiosas manos, no nos llevaría más de una semana atravesar el anillo de las Encantadas y arribar a Númenor. Una vez pasada, estaríamos tan cerca…

Su confidente se despojó también de prendas superiores, situándose detrás de si. Rodeo su cintura con ambos brazos.

- ¿Por qué la Tierra Media¿Qué puede depararte allí que no poseas aquí? – preguntó con tristeza.

Él se estremeció al sentir el calor de su aliento sobre el cuello.

- Nos esperaría un mundo entero de posibilidades, de gentes que conocer y secretos por descubrir.  
- No hables de nosotros. Yo nunca te he dicho que desee abandonar mi hogar.

Aëlim se soltó del medio abrazo para quedar cara a cara, unidos los torsos, reflejando ambos el tono rojizo proveniente del fuego.

- Me rompería el alma dejarte atrás.  
- Por eso mientras me quede un soplo de vida, lo dedicaré a hacerte entrar en razón.

Le besó otra vez, sintiendo cómo en su pecho nacía la llama prendida la primera vez que probó sus labios. Recorrió las finas facciones de su rostro con los dedos, centrándose a continuación en toda la piel que ya estaba al descubierto, consiguiendo que sin demasiada demora él abriera las puertas a un nuevo episodio de pasión.

Se recostaron sobre el suelo, enredados frente al candor. Los crujidos de la madera al reventar por la temperatura acompañaban a sus respiraciones ajetreadas, y las ropas restantes acabaron esparcidas como las semillas en los campos de labriego.

Y en medio de aquel cultivo de prendas, la semilla más especial de todas, la de su amor, germinaba. La capa de nubes que encapotaba la bóveda oscura se resquebrajó, dejando ver al lucero de plata.

Mientras él se introducía en su interior, Aëlim le clavó los dedos en la espalda y fijó la mirada en la luna, por encima de los portentosos hombros. Su cuerpo entero estaba con el suyo y su corazón también, pero su espíritu volaba lejos, sobrevolando la isla en la que se encontraban, y los océanos, delirando con Lothlórien.

Permanecieron fundidos durante varios minutos de silencio una vez sobrepasadas las cimas del deseo, recobrando Doraith el aliento sobre él. Levantó la cabeza levemente para mirar su rostro aún encendido, sintiendo otra punzada de consternación al comprobar que ese brillo seguía impreso en sus iris.

- Si no puedes entregarte por completo, no tiene sentido que sigamos viéndonos.  
- ¿Cómo puedes afirmar que no muestro entrega hacia ti, el único al que amo y he amado? – respondió él, queriendo en cierto modo desviar la razón que su compañero llevaba.

El constructor de barcos se retiró, notablemente contrariado. Se incorporó, buscando sus ropas todavía mojadas.

- ¿Adónde vas? Nuestra noche no ha hecho más que empezar.  
- A buscarte entre las aguas. Aquél con el que he yacido no es más que un espejismo.

Dolido, Doraith le dejó en la colina a solas junto al fuego. Se dirigió a la dirección opuesta por la que habían entrado en la isla, dejando un reguero de huellas a su paso.

Miró al océano con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas, y le preguntó a Ulmo por qué tenía que llevárselo. Rogó para que aquella obsesión cesase y su ser entero pudiera conocer la paz, al no tener que afrontar cada jornada que daba inicio con la certeza de estar perdiéndole lentamente.

Aëlim siguió el camino trazado por la arena antes de que éste fuera borrado gracias a la acción de las olas, dando con él en medio de la costa. Se acercó, y a medida que la distancia quedaba salvada, cantó para él la más bella de sus odas.

El llanto de Doraith le cubrió las mejillas con su rastro agridulce, producido en parte por la desdicha, pero también por la felicidad de ser el único oyente de sus versos.

Quiso convertirle en cisne, y conducirle por las aguas hasta el fin de los días, pero aceptó sus palabras como una verdad contra la que nada podía hacer.

- Una vez me dijiste que tal y como soy me aceptabas. Si renunciara a mi sueño, estaría traicionándome.  
- Y tu magia se rompería… Lo sé. – afirmó él, secándose las lágrimas.

Decidió darle lo que había guardado celosamente, sin encontrar momento idóneo.

- Aunque la vida eterna te lleve lejos de mi alcance, nunca olvides quién fue parte de ti. – afirmó, tendiéndole el colgante de nácar que laboriosamente había tallado en forma de estrella marina.

Aëlim se apartó el cabello para que él colocara el abalorio, dejándolo sobre su piel y cubriéndolo con las ropas, a salvo de miradas impertinentes.

- Cuando con mis ojos contemple Rivendel, tu luz me alumbrará.

Él suspiró, estrechándole con fuerza. No quería pensar en lo que acontecería o dejaría de suceder. Tratar de captar la esencia de lo imprevisible era una pérdida de energía.

La tormenta había desaparecido, y era prudente partir antes del amanecer para no alertar a los demás. Si el navío estaba junto a los otros al inicio del nuevo día de trabajo, nadie sabría lo ocurrido.

Emprendieron juntos el camino de regreso sin intercambiar palabra alguna, pues un presentimiento de ambos se apoderó. Al haberle entregado su pequeña talla, Doraith supo que había delimitado el final de una etapa. Le buscó con la mirada, encontrándole encaramado sobre el cuello del cisne, mirando hacia la lejanía con su prodigiosa vista élfica.

Por su parte, el corazón de Aëlim dio un vuelco al cerciorase de lo que sus sentidos le decían.

- Algo ocurre en Alqualondë. – sentenció. – No sólo las luces de la comunidad encendidas están… Un enjambre de antorchas la ilumina, y las portan cientos de los nuestros… ¡No, no son Teleri! Sus monturas son distinguidas, y las armaduras que les cubren soberbias.  
- ¿Armaduras? – repitió el otro, alarmado.

Los Teleri eran un pueblo pacífico, ignorantes de las armas, sabios en la sencillez. Al atravesar el arco de piedra, las suposiciones hechas resultaron ser ciertas. Antes incluso de atracar, divisaron sobre los muelles a cientos y cientos de Noldor, sus hermanos elfos, aquéllos que les habían dado la bienvenida a la llegada a las Tierras.

Los soldados extranjeros les miraron con desconfianza cuando abandonaron la embarcación, ya correctamente atada a los amarres. Doraith, amante de su cultura y tradición, percibió la tensión imperante. Avanzó a trompicones entre la multitud, congregada en torno a la plaza central de la ciudad. A lo lejos, Olwë, rey de los Teleri, parecía debatir con uno de los llegados.

Logró acercar los labios al oído de uno de los suyos, preguntando con discreción.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?  
- Los Noldor han venido a pactar. Quieren surcar el océano con nuestros navíos para vengar en la Tierra Media la muerte del padre de su señor.

Los ojos del elfo se abrieron de par en par, disparándose la alerta por tres frentes. Primero pensó en su pueblo, acongojado ante un pacto de reyes que nunca había conocido. A continuación lo hizo en su padre, preguntándose dónde estaría en tan insólita situación.

Y tercero, miró a su alrededor, mas no le encontró. Aterrado, constató que pese a haberle seguido en la carrera desde los puertos, Aëlim había desaparecido.

Súbitamente, los rumores fueron acallados por un atronador bramido.

- ¿Rechazas mi solicitud de ayuda¿A mí, Fëanor, señor de los Noldor, aquéllos que os otorgaron conocimiento y hospitalidad a vuestra rezagada llegada?  
- Mi pueblo no desea abandonar estas costas. – replicó con calma Olwë. – Y nuestros navíos han sido construidos para fines nobles, no para trasladar a un ejército.

Enfurecido, Fëanor dio la voz de alerta a sus soldados, y éstos formaron perfectas filas, preparados para abandonar en orden los lindes de Alqualondë.

- Si no aceptas el pacto, declaras la guerra. Tienes hasta el anochecer para darme una respuesta. Volveremos con la caída del sol, y si tu negativa permanece vigente, lucharemos hasta que ninguno de los tuyos quede para impedirnos zarpar.

El rey Teleri pidió calma mientras el revuelo se propagaba. Pronto los Noldor hubieron abandonado para esperar a que el ultimátum se cumpliera, y las inevitables cuestiones se alzaron entre la masa reunida.

- ¿Cómo podremos defendernos, si nunca hemos empuñado un arma?  
- No perdáis la calma. Que todo aquél en posición de luchar se prepare, quizás estaremos en desventaja, pero nadie pisará nuestro honor y orgullo.

Y mientras el debate público se prolongaba, Doraith se apresuró en llegar a casa, encontrando allí a su familiar, el cuál se esforzaba por convertir las herramientas de astillero en espadas.

- Padre… Temía por ti.

Le miró un segundo antes de regresar a la tarea.

- Escoge bien tus armas. Mi vieja intuición me dice que esta noche viviremos la mayor tragedia que los elfos hayamos protagonizado.

El joven se tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta, tomando un cincel y afilando su punta para luego insertarlo en un grueso mango de madera.

Sentía miedo, pero no por el infortunio que podría depararles, sino por desconocer qué estaría haciendo el trovador. Aunque se negara a reconocerlo, una parte de si mismo le decía que seguramente, él habría hecho lo incorrecto, lo inmoral… lo que deseaba.

No se equivocó. En la entrada del campamento que los Noldor habían levantado, Aëlim se presentó, solicitando que le llevasen hasta Fëanor y postrándose de rodillas ante él.

- ¿Qué quieres, Teleri?  
- ¿Iréis a la Tierra Media, mi señor?  
- Sí, ya sea con vuestra ayuda o sin ella.

Él levantó la barbilla, proclamándose.

- Permitid que hacia el Este también parta. Combatiré como Noldor al término del día.

* * *

Los elfos infantes y las madres permanecieron ocultos en sus casas. Con rigurosa puntualidad, todos los adoradores del mar aceptaron sus posiciones, algunos armados de precarios arcos y flechas en lo alto de los edificios, otros con sendas espadas por los muelles.

El rey Olwë reafirmó la negativa, y en cuestión de brevísimos instantes una terrible contienda se desató. Fieros guerreros curtidos en las artes de la guerra, los Noldor hicieron gala de su historia como los más poderosos de cuántos existían. Tras haber acumulado por generaciones el instinto para la contienda, los Teleri no fueron obstáculo.

Los puertos se llenaron de los cadáveres de aquéllos que intentaban, desesperadamente, impedir que se llevaran toda su vida materializada en los navíos. Las espadas atravesaron cuanta carne encontraron, manchándose de rojo antes de insertarse en otras, derramándose sangre inocente por las anteriormente impolutas calles de Alqualondë, y tiñendo las aguas del puerto con su carmesí.

Gritos de terror se propagaban por doquier, extendiéndose el humo de los incendios provocados. El desasosiego de los que veían arder su hogar hizo todavía más fácil la misión Noldor de exterminar a cuanto Teleri encontraran.

Doraith, escudo de acero en mano, afilada punta en la otra, no se dejó mermar, sintiendo odio por lo que estaba viviendo, detestando a esos hermanos elfos transformados en enemigos. Por mucho que lo intentara, no lograba encontrar un motivo que llevara a su pueblo a merecer aquel castigo.

Una explosión le hizo protegerse la cabeza ante el desprendimiento de los cascotes. Consiguió reprimir un alarido de angustia al comprobar que había sido su casa la alcanzada, con su padre dentro escondido tal y como le había pedido.

La balanza de la victoria se había decantado evidentemente hacia los invasores, dado que contando con él, apenas unos cien de los suyos debían quedar con vida tras el asedio. Se dijo que prefería morir con dignidad antes de entregarse a la nada, puesto que nada era lo que le quedaría.

Hirviendo de furia, vio a un grupo de soldados aparentemente ociosos.

Él, que siempre había sido una criatura apacible como la espuma, inalterable como la textura de la arena de las playas, sucumbió al instinto asesino ligado a la supervivencia.

Corrió veloz hacia ellos, y de limpias estocadas con dos acabó, mas uno había salido impune del ataque.

Sendos cascos cubrían sus rostros, tiznados por el hollín, el sudor y el rojo ajeno. Enfrentáronse los dos soberbios guerreros, rechinando el metal de sus hojas en defensa de las ambiciones propias.

De brazos fuertes por la talla de la madera y reflejos curtidos gracias al dominio de la mar, Doraith gritó desde el fondo de su estómago cuando asestó un colosal golpe sobre el torso de su rival. Sintió cómo los órganos internos de éste se desmembraban al paso del metal, no parando la profanación hasta que la punta del arma hubo asomado por la espalda.

Cobrándose en aquella última víctima su venganza por la tragedia a la finalmente había sobrevivido, apoyó una rodilla en las lozas para desenterrar la hoja del cuerpo. Fue cuando, al retirarla, distinguió entre la masa sanguinolenta de la herida una forma que conocía.

Era blanca y brillante, de cinco brazos, pendida de una cadena de plata. Le bastó una sola mirada para reconocer cada milímetro de su superficie hábilmente esculpida, pues él mismo había hecho ese colgante.

Maldijo a todos los dioses, a los elfos, los hombres y la codicia por el poder cuando retiró el casco del rostro de su enemigo, y supo que le había matado.

Los ojos vacíos de Aëlim le observaban, conservando el instante de duda que su dueño había sentido al preguntarse si era legítimo pagar tan alto precio por la consecución de su anhelo.

Mató a muchos de los suyos, siendo ajusticiado inconscientemente por aquél que merecía hacerlo. Presa del dolor, Doraith rompió a llorar tras haberle arrancado de un tirón el colgante. Tan desgarradora fue su impotencia que los Noldor, necesitados de algunos lugareños que manejaran para ellos las embarcaciones, decidieron ser compasivos.

* * *

Una sombra mortífera eclipsó el recuerdo de los días felices. Desde uno de los tantos barcos que con sus manos había ensamblado, Doraith miró por última vez los puertos. Tras sobrepasar el gran arco de piedra, se dio la vuelta y fijó su mirada en el horizonte.

Los pocos que en la ciudad de los cisnes habían quedado nunca olvidarían la matanza. Y al igual que les llevaría centurias recobrar el antiguo esplendor, él no conocería la serenidad hasta no haber recalado en las tierras que tanto odió, por haberle robado parte del amor que Aëlim le profesaba.

Fëanor se acercó a él, ordenando que se pusiera al timón. Antes de dirigirse al interior del barco para planear su estrategia, formuló con palabras su duda.

- ¿Por qué si tanto ímpetu mostraste en batalla, y tanto odio contra los que ahora sirves, te has ofrecido para llevar los mandos?  
- Este barco nació de mí, sólo yo sé dominarlo, señor… Mas no es ese el único motivo.

No prosiguió, jamás le daría al rey de los asesinos el privilegio de mostrarle los tormentos de su corazón.

Sin más compañía que la del océano y la del cisne que capitaneaba, cantó.

_De rubí el blanco de Alqualondë manchado queda.  
Ya no volverán sus cisnes a las playas,  
porque nadie les velará,  
y sus odas transformadas en lamentos y agonía _

_por los tiempos de los tiempos recordarán al que las reciba,  
la negra noche en que los hermanos unos a otros se mataron.  
Que el mar se lleve la sangre y nos purifique el alma en pena,  
y me lleve ahí a donde me dirijo ecos de esperanza._

Ulmo, dios de los mares, se apiadó de él. Doraith quería llegar hasta las Tierras lejanas y atravesar Rivendel, puesto que sólo cuando con sus ojos la vieran y depositara el colgante sobre sus verdes hierbas, la luz de Aëlim le iluminaría antes de desaparecer por completo.

Pero nunca alcanzaría las costas del Este, puesto que sólo unos pocos Nordon lograrían escapar del naufragio. Encolerizados, los entes marinos alzaron la mano contra aquellos que osaron asesinar a sus protegidos.

Las olas se elevaron hacia los cielos, rompiendo las alas de los cisnes, enterrándolos bajo la negrura de los Mares Sombríos.

Y mientras se ahogaba en el frío océano, se sintió dichoso por morir como siempre quiso. Como un Teleri.

Junto a la luz que calentaba su corazón.

Bajo las aguas que a ambos unió, y que les condenó a separarse.

_**Fin**_


End file.
